Shadow's Light
by Castalyne
Summary: Winning is half the battle.


It's an indisputable fact that two things happen when you stand too close to the sun. You get burned and a shadow will get cast. There's no way around it, no telling the sun not to be so bright or so hot, it will only shine on as it always did. All you can do is prepare yourself and despite how much heat comes from it; you'll always find yourself back, basking in its rays.

This was exactly what it was like, basking in the glory of Uzamaki Naruto. Hopelessly optimistic to a fault, burning the clouds out of the sky that dare dampen the moods of any shinobi no matter how hardened by war they were. He's free caged birds, broke down sandy defences, and was even the winning bet for a certain gambling granny who was well known for having horrible luck.

If Naruto Uzamaki was the sun, Sai was the shadow that was cast from his light. Not that Sai minded one bit. Naruto was the first person that actually brought a smile to his face despite being emotionally stunted. Something Naruto would argue about after the first night spent together.

Sai never counted himself a very affectionate person. The odd pat on the shoulder was all he ever received from the man he called 'nii-chan' in his youth. That night spent with Naruto however, was mostly spent with Sai's back to Naruto's chest, head comfortably finding the crook of Naruto's neck, arms lovingly around his torso. Warm fingers grazing along the exposed flesh every so often when Sai's shirt rode up higher than usual. Naruto feeling Sai's hot breath when he made a noise akin to giggling when he touched his side gently , driving him hungry with desire. He truly wanted to ravage the man resting against him, maybe it was Kyuubi thinking those thoughts, but Naruto did agree to some extent. He did want Sai all for himself. What is a sun without his shadow? Likewise heat without shade?

Making love came naturally after that on its own on the coming of dusk as the two were caught in a heated lip lock. Bodies pressed together in Sai's preferred time of evening, where shadows dominated most of the light, Sai initiated and took Naruto for his own until the shadows engulfed the light. When the first light shone in through the curtains, it was just the opposite experience for their love making. Kyuubi even had taken to Sai, love bites on his neck and shoulders were placed with passion. Most healed, but one remained just at the base of Sai's neck that Naruto would affectingly caress with a possessive gleam sparkling in his ocean eyes.

By no means were either man ashamed of their relationship, but they kept it quiet for the most part, with the exception of late night bedroom romps. Stealing longing looks before one departed, gentle hand squeezes when one left the room or a simple playing with hair when the opportunity arose. Naruto had picked out his favourite moment for himself. He would be gone for two weeks; Sai walked him to the front gates of Konaha. A small smile, a ruffling of blonde hair and Naruto strode alongside Kakashi, Ino and Sakura off on their mission to grass country. Sai's eyes watched Naruto's leaving form and bit his lip before bolting out towards the departing Shinobi. He grabbed his lovers shoulder and told Naruto he had forgotten something very important before leaning in capturing Naruto's lips in a deep kiss that he could feel even after two weeks when he returned directly to Sai for another one. Sai disappeared in a cloud of ink right after that, Ino clapping her hands gleefully and Sakura covering her face while grinning. Kakashi never did pry his eye from his book, though; his mask hid the embarrassed blush tainting his cheeks. When Naruto returned, he threw Sai down on the bed and promised him a moment he'd never forget.

It was. Sai spent the whole night up, revisiting the line in his head. 'I love you'. There were many 'I love you' moements with Naruto, but this one blew all of them away. Sai could feel it with his whole being and when he returned it to Naruto; he could tell that he felt the same way as Sai wrapped his arms around him. Sai nuzzled into Naruto's neck and traced the words out on his back, wanting to be closer than ever. Naruto had the day off only meant Sai could catch up on his sleep with Naruto next to him for as long as he needed him.

Cloudy days were always inevitable and the shadow would be cut off from his light source. Senseless squabbles didn't occur often, but they did happen. Sai's own insecurity sometimes got the better of him, pushing Naruto away from him hurt Naruto badly, but the both of them knew that they needed their own space from time to time. After a particularly nasty bout of Sai lashing out at Naruto for being out a little too late coming home from the bar and not calling, Sai left the apartment and didn't return well into the next night. Upon returning home, Naruto questioned him, only getting an eye roll and an emotionless stare from his lover.

Sai retreated to the bedroom and covered himself in the blankets; his shield against pain for the night. It stung a little when Naruto didn't follow, but Sai slowly began to understand that Naruto was just giving him space. Just as he was about to slip into a restless sleep, Naruto joined him under the blankets. He had a flash light and immediately turned it on once under the covers. Sai groggily turned over and glanced over at Naruto through heavy lidded eyes, allowing Naruto to touch him for the first time in two days. A gentle stroke through his silken ebony locks a caress of his shoulder, a soft barely audible apology from both. Under the blankets the two hid, just touching innocently until Kyuubi had enough and pulled Sai into a heated kiss, causing Sai to shudder violently. Sai pulled back, pouting with his eyes narrowing, visually requesting Naruto return to him. Naruto grinned as Kyuubi faded from his eyes and apologized with another kiss. Sai nuzzled against Naruto for the night, laying there in silent contemplation with the flash light shining between them until Sai drifted off, Naruto watching him closely through the night.

When Sai's body went limp with sleep, Naruto cautiously drew the slumbering man out from the blankets, stroking the dark locks from his face, stray ends falling back. Naruto selfishly wanted Sai to wake up, wanted him to whisper the affectionate nick name 'Dickless' in his ear. Naruto grinned at the aspect that people do grow up and that Sai was able to actually receive his love after two years of struggling to win what most called a losing battle. The only way to let a shadow win was to turn out the lights and with Uzamaki Naruto around that would be a difficult feat.


End file.
